Hermanos
by mimichanMC
Summary: Ella era hermosa, valiente, fuerte, poderosa, todo lo que alguna vez un hombre querría, todo lo que su hermano Jon alguna vez habría querido seguramente... lo que ella sintiera, ya no importaba.


_Game of Thrones y A Song of Ice and Fire y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de George R.R. Martin y de HBO, esta historia es solo por diversión, sin ningún fin de lucro._

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

 ** _Hermanos_**

 ** _Por Mimi chan_**

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Cerró fuente su mano sobre su amada espada, sintió los bordes de la empuñadura enterrarse en la palma de su mano y como su puño temblaba, una bilis amarga se acumulaba dentro de su boca y no sabía si debía escupirla o tragársela, tenía miedo que si la bebía le quemaría el alma, lo poco que quedaba vivo en su alma.

Una mano pequeña y fría se posó sobre la suya sorprendiéndola. Volteó para ver a su hermana mayor. Sansa no la estaba mirando a ella, sino a la misma pareja que ella había estado observando desde la almena donde había pensado que nadie se daría cuenta estaba de pie.

— Aria... – dijo su nombre en voz alta como si la llamara

— Solo... solo estoy... – buscó una excusa rápida que dar — esperando por algún cuervo, hace varios días que esperamos noticias de…

— No tienes por qué decirme mentiras a mi Aria — la interrumpió su hermana, soltando su mano que en ese momento había dejado ya de estar tan tensa — sé que no debe ser fácil para ti verlos, así que no es necesario que ocultes de mi lo que sientes.

— No sé de qué me hablas.

— De Jon y Daenerys Targaryen.

Aria bajó su mirada deseando tener algún lugar donde esconderse, donde no tener que ver a Jon y Daenerys de la tormenta, de la casa Targaryen, la legitima heredera del trono de hierro, legitima reina de los andalos y los primeros hombres, protectora de los siete reinos, madre de dragones, Khalessi del mar de hierba, la que no arde, rompedora de cadenas.

Tantos cargos, tantos títulos podían hacer sentir a cualquier persona pequeña.

— Ella es hermosa — miró a la pareja que ahora mismo discutían algo con Tyrion Lannister en el patio del castillo. Starks, Lannisters, Targaryen, tres casas que habían estado durante siglos matándose, conquistándose, aliándose unos a otros. Extraños compañeros de cama se hacen cuando la muerte nos busca a todos — no solo es hermosa, es valiente, inteligente y fuerte. Es todo lo que un hombre desearía de una mujer. Todo lo que Jon seguramente alguna vez ha deseado.

— Tú también eres hermosa y fuerte Aria.

— Y soy su hermana — dijo con una sonrisa incomoda – Sansa, ¿En qué estás pensando?

Su hermana Sansa solo suspiró profundamente y empezó a caminar por el pasillo que corría a lo largo de la muralla de Winterfell, la siguió. No quería seguir perdiendo su tiempo en ese lugar.

— Algunas veces pensé — le dijo Sansa mientras seguía caminando — que este era uno de los motivos por los que madre no quería a Jon en casa.

Aria no respondió aunque tenía curiosidad.

Su madre había siempre odiado a Jon. Ella siempre lo había sentido como una enorme injusticia. Desde que podía recordar Jon no había hecho nada más que proteger siempre a todos sus hermanos, todo el tiempo había estado solicito para protegerlos a todos, había sido solo respetuoso con ella, algunas veces había sentido incluso que Jon le había tenido miedo a "Lady Stark" como siempre la llamaba.

— Madre... – Sansa llamó de nuevo su atención a ella — nunca quiso ver a Jon como un hijo de nuestro padre.

— Se parece demasiado a nuestro padre para poder negar eso – de todos ellos, quizá Jon era quien más se parecía a un Stark. Fuera quien fuera su madre, poco había dejado de ella en su hijo.

— Aun así, creo que lo único que le daba algo de paz a su honor, era pensar en eso.

Sansa llegó a la puerta de la sala de reuniones que estaba vacía en ese momento, abrió la puerta y con un gesto la invitó a entrar. Decidió entrar con ella al salón, allí estaba mucho más cálido, un fuego crepitaba en la chimenea, se acercó para poder calentar sus manos y se frotó la nariz que probablemente estaría roja en ese momento.

— En una ocasión cuando éramos más pequeñas, mientras Jon estaba enseñándote a manejar el arco, y ella los observaba yo estaba con ella. Su expresión fue tan severa que sentí el impulso de alejarme, recuerdo que ella dijo: "esto, no es correcto, es una aberración". En ese momento yo pensé que madre hablaba sobre el hecho de que Jon estuviera enseñándote a manejar un arco.

— Pero a madre...

— Sí, lo sé — se sentó en una silla frente al fuego para calentarse también — me tomó un tiempo darme cuenta que también madre te alentaba a practicar con el arco. Ella sabía que no era la cosa más decorosa para una dama, pero que te hacia feliz y que si ibas a seguir intentando aprender algo tan peligroso, debías hacerlo entonces lo mejor posible.

Uno de los leños de la chimenea restalló arrojando algunas chispas en la piedra a sus pies distrayéndolas un momento. Ambas observaron el fuego por un instante, sobrecogidas en el hechizo del fuego que siempre te atrapa, antes de volver a su conversación

— El último año que todos estuvimos aquí empecé a notar lo mismo que madre notó aquel día. - chispas doradas de fuego se pintaron en los ojos azules de Sansa que no dejaban de mirar el fuego

— ¿Qué cosa?

— Que Jon te trataba diferente que a cualquiera de nosotros. A todos nos amó como a sus hermanos – La expresión de Sansa se volvió más apagada, seguro recordando lo malvada que ella misma solía ser con su hermano — al menos lo intentaba, yo no ponía demasiado de mi parte, pero contigo...

— ¿Conmigo?

— Muchas veces vi a Jon buscándote a ti y solo a ti por el castillo. Un montón de veces fue a asomarse a la sala de costura preguntando por ti, aun cuando sabía cómo odiaba nuestra madre verlo allí, y cuando nadie te encontraba solía ponerse nervioso y asustado y empezaba a buscarte hasta debajo de las piedras. Al principio pensé que era divertido que se preocupara tanto por ti.

— Jon se preocupaba por todos igual.

— No y no hablo por mí. Cuando Bran solía escalar las torres esconderse alli y nadie lo encontraba, Jon solo decía que ya aparecería cuando tuviera hambre, como si fuera alguna especie de gato perdido, pero cuando se trataba de ti no dudaba en ir a buscarte.

Y siempre solía encontrarla, no importaba donde ella se metiera, sobre todo cuando llegaba la hora de sus labores de costura o cocina, aun cuando solía ir a ocultarse dentro de las criptas incluso cuando él odiaba entrar allí. No porque le diera miedo como a Sansa, Rickon o Bran, sino porque allí estaban todos los Stark de los que nunca se había podido sentir parte, como fantasmas de un apellido centenario, de una sangre que le corría por las venas, pero que lo rechazaba y lo había entregado a la nieve.

— En una ocasión, solo pensé: "que romántico" — Sansa alisó un pliegue de su vestido, mirando sin ver, reuniendo sus ideas — me sorprendí a mí misma pensando en ustedes más que como dos hermanos, como una pareja.

— Es una locura - le dijo a su hermana sin pasión, sin energía, sin nervios, ocultando todo lo que sentía, Sansa seguía sin mirarla, concediéndole la barrera de sus ojos.

— Lo mismo me dije a mi misma, pero tú sabes que el que dos hermanos se amen como más que solo hermanos en realidad no es tan extraño. Los Targaryen lo hicieron mucho tiempo... los Lannister también lo han hecho y estoy segura que en poniente más familias han pasado por lo mismo.

— Y mira lo bien que le resulto a los Targaryen - la locura, el horror, la violencia, la lujuria. Solo males venían por unir una sangre tan íntimamente entrelazada con la otra - No sabemos si los Lannister realmente también lo han hecho, solo son habladurías, aunque seguro no es lo peor que podríamos decir de ellos.

— Estas desviando el tema Aria.

Miró el fuego deseando que las palabras que su hermana estada diciendo pudieran ser quemadas con él, deseando que sus propios pensamientos también pudieran ser barridos por el calor de las llamas.

Todos esos años lejos de casa… la presencia de Jon nunca se había extinguido. Ella había dado por sentado la extinción de todo su Clan, había escuchado a la gente hablar sobre "los niños Stark" que habían sido quemados cuando el castillo había sido capturado la primera vez. Su madre y Rob… no quería ni siquiera recordarlo y con Sansa, aún era demasiado complicado lo que sentía por Sansa. Por algún motivo había dado por sentado que Jon también estaría muerto.

Mientras había estado huyendo siendo "Arry" escondiéndole al mundo su verdadera identidad, una de las cosas que siempre le habían recordado que ella era Aria Stark era que "Aguja" pesaba en su cintura. Cuando se sentaba en la oscuridad de la noche en silencio o encendía una fogata y Gendry le hacía platica, ella limpiaba y pulía el filo de su espada, la presencia de Jon siempre parecía acompañarla.

Durante todo el tiempo que estuvo en la casa de blanco y negro siendo "nadie" a "nadie" nunca se le olvidaba que había una espada escondida a la orilla del rio esperando a que "nadie" volviera a ser Aria.

Y finalmente cuando había regresado a poniente, cuando nada había en su mente salvo el deseo de tachar los nombres de su lista uno a uno, pensó que nadie podría detenerla, que acabar con los Fray solo era el primer paso. Cuando había estado lista para partir a desembarco del rey para buscar a Cercei Lannister, Hot Pie le había dicho: "Jon Snow llegó de Castle Black con los salvajes y ganó la batalla de los bastardos, ahora es Rey en el norte".

Cuando Hot Pie había dicho que Jon estaba vivo no había podido creerlo. Todo ese tiempo la lista era lo único que la había ayudado a seguir adelante y después, que importaba el después, seguro solo tomaría otro barco, se iría a uno de esos lugares misteriosos de las tierras más allá del mar angosto y quizá moriría, pero no importaba ya que en Poniente no había nada para ella salvo la venganza.

Salió de la taberna aun con la mente en blanco. Jon estaba vivo. Jon había derrotado a los Bolton. Jon era rey en el norte. Jon estaba de regreso en casa. Subió a su caballo, vio la caravana que iba rumbo a King's Landing y quiso seguirla, casi podía sentir la sangre de la Reina Cercei en sus manos, pero…

Jon estaba en casa. Jon estaba vivo.

Tomó las riendas de su caballo y cambio de dirección.

Él no había estado en casa cuando ella llegó, pero si Bran y Sansa. El estandarte de los Stark estaba en las puertas, todos se preparaban para la gran guerra con los otros. Era probable que todos murieran en esa guerra, pero al menos podrían morir en casa, juntos.

Pero cuando Jon regreso, no estaba solo, Daenerys Targaryen, la última de la dinastía de los Dragones iba de su brazo. Ambos se miraban en uno al otro como solo los amantes hacen. Y aunque Jon había estado tan feliz de verla como ella a él, aun cuando se habían abrazado con tal amor que en su abrazo finalmente se sintió de nuevo en casa, casi como la vieja Aria, faltaba… algo.

Jon había sido un ancla tan fuerte como lo había sido su apellido a lo largo de su viaje. Había regresado a casa, había recuperado su nombre, pero Jon no había estado allí esperándola a ella.

— Hay cosas que no están destinadas a ser – el fuego frente a ellas lanzaba lenguas rojas y amarillas que no parecían poder calentar algo dentro de ella, algo que se había muerto – el tiempo nos ha cambiado a todos. Lo que pudo sentir Jon, lo que pude sentir yo quedó en el pasado.

— ¿Realmente es así Aria?

— Jon ya ha escogido a alguien.

— Tú aun estas sola.

— El invierno ha llegado Sansa - su otra mano se cerro esta vez sobre la daga en su cintura - los muertos se acercan a nosotros como aves de rapiña listos para destrozarnos, eso es lo único que importa.

Los muertos se levantaban en sus pies y traían a la destrucción con ellos, este era el último momento para hablar sobre lo que fuera que ella sintiera por el hombre con el que se había criado por años como hermanos.

— Lady Stark

Alguien llamó y después abrió la puerta era uno de los sirvientes de la casa, se quedo de pie en la entrada esperando que Sansa pudiera atenderlo.

— Ve a cumplir tus obligaciones Sansa - nunca alejó su mirada del fuego. la conversación habia terminado - ve, Lady Stark.

— Quiero que sepas que no estás sola Aria - Su hermana se puso de pie y ajusto la piel de animal sobre sus hombros - si necesitas hablar con alguien, si quieres solo que alguien te escuche, estoy para ti.

Solo asintió con la cabeza. Sansa salió del salón al lado del sirviente atendiendo lo que sea para lo que la habían buscado.

Crianza, hermandad, amor, incesto, parecían cosas poco importantes cuando la muerte estaba llamando a la puerta. Sostuvo la empuñadura de aguja.

 _Valar Morghulis_. Que la muerte viniera, la estaría esperando para decirle de frente lo que siempre se le debe decir.

 **Fin**.

 _02 de febrero de 2018_

 _2:24 a.m._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _ **Nota de autora**_ _#GoT, #SiGot, estuve discutiendo conmigo misma si subir o no esta pequeña historia porque, !Estos son libros!, !Libros muy buenos!, hacer fics de libros para mi es casi un tabu, pero mi lema_ _también_ _es publica o muere asi que_ _aquí_ _esta._

 _La caja de comentarios esta aquí abajo, si tienes algo que decir, adelante... aunque si es solo para corregir como se escriben los nombres..._

 _Tata_

 _Mimi chan_


End file.
